Waltz
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Harvey finds Mike trying to teach Donna how to Waltz in his office one night. Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.


Suits premieres tonight! So, here's new fic to honor that. This started from a prompt that I got months ago but I cannot remember who gave it to me. So, if you know who you are, here it is! I hope you guys like it. Review please!

Also, this is for Eva, who said she wanted the fic _before_ the show and for Shea who wanted it_ after_ (: And you too, Craig.

* * *

**Title ::** Waltz.  
**Disclaimer ::** I don't own Suits.  
**Summary ::** Harvey finds Mike trying to teach Donna how to Waltz in his office one night. Light Slash, Fluff. One-shot.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to learn how to waltz." Donna commented after Harvey's last client, an upcoming dancer, was leaving Harvey's office.

Mike smiled down at Donna over the partition around her desk and asked her why she never had. She shrugged, telling him that she just never had the time. Donna had said it as an after thought. Just, a simple-minded comment that wasn't meant to be taken into context. Except, with Mike Ross, nothing was taken as a side comment.

She gave him a skeptical look as Mike slinked back to his desk to finish proofing a few files. She could tell he was up to something.

If Donna wanted to learn how to waltz, well, then Mike would be the best damn dance teacher there ever was.

-x-

Harvey had informed Mike earlier that he would be back around nine from his business dinner and then they could go home together if Mike was still finishing up a few files.

Now, it was about eight o' clock when Harvey and managed to close the dinner early and head out. He walked up to his office, just to put his briefcase away before going to get Mike, until he noticed what was going on. He could hear the faintest sounds of music coming from his inside glass doors and his slowed his walk to a stop outside his office.

Donna was laughing, hand over Mike's shoulder, and Mike was laughing with her. Mike had an arm loose around her waist and their other hands were in the air. He could see him trying to explain something but the pair were laughing too hard to get through it.

"I'm not going to step on your toes! Relax!" Mike laughed.

Donna rolled her eyes. "I keep thinking you will! Where am I supposed to step? Left or right?"

"..Left."

"Your left or my left?" Donna looked up at him, still laughing.

Mike looked down at their feet questionably. "Uh, my left." He tilted his head. "No, no, your left."

"Mike!" Donna hit him playfully in the arm. "_You _are the one who is supposed to be teaching_ me_!"

"I'm trying!" Mike exclaimed.

Harvey smiled at the scene in front of him fondly for a few moments, before opening the glass door.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." Harvey said playfully.

Mike and Donna looked in his direction, still in their position.

"I thought you weren't going to come back for another hour." Mike said.

"I closed out early, I got them to sign the deal." Harvey walked closer towards them.

Mike gently dropped Donna's hands, fixing his suit jacket before meeting Harvey's eyes. Harvey noticed how bright they were when Mike smiled at him. He smiled back.

Donna smirked. "He's _supposed_ to be teaching me how to waltz." She smacked Mike's arm again. "I'll leave you two, I am going home to YouTube it instead."

"Hey! I was a...pretty okay teacher!" Mike defended.

Donna laughed, picking up her coat from the couch. "Oh, yes, sure you were Mike." She said sarcastically. Mike rolled his eyes. Donna said goodnight to both of them, kissing both men's cheeks, before leaving Harvey's office.

"I didn't know you could dance." Harvey commented, walking towards his desk.

"According to Donna, I can't." Mike added, laughing slightly as he fell into the couch. He closed his eyes, listening to the gentle music still playing and the sounds of Harvey moving around his office.

His eyes didn't open again until he felt Harvey's weight drop beside him on the couch. He looked over at Harvey with tired eyes, slouching a little more into the soft cushions.

Harvey smiled down at him. "Tired, puppy?"

Mike nodded childishly, scooting closer to Harvey. He tucked himself into Harvey's side, resting his face on Harvey's chest. Harvey placed an arm over his upper back, thumb gently rubbing the back of his shoulder.

"How was your meeting?" Mike asked after yawning.

"Boring." Harvey leaned his head back on the couch, closing his eyes.

Mike snuggled into him a little more. "Did you get the client?"

"I did."

"Good." Mike kissed his cheek before he closed his eyes.

Harvey took a deep breath, settling into the comfortable feeling of having Mike pressed into his side. He relaxed on the couch with Mike, listening to his record player still going, Mike breathing gently against his chest.

Harvey kissed the side of Mike's head after a minute, then moved off the couch. Mike whined slightly, protesting Harvey taking his warmth away. Harvey smiled at him before wandering over to switch the record Mike had playing to one of his father's.

"Mike?" Harvey asked after a moment.

"Hm?" Mike asked, looking up at Harvey.

"Dance with me?" Harvey unbuttoned his suit jacket and held a hand out to Mike.

Mike smiled, taking Harvey's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up against his boyfriend's chest. Mike hummed against him, kissing softly at the inside of Harvey's neck.

They swayed gently for a while, to the sounds of Harveys' father's records filling out the office. They talked for several minutes, about nothing in particular, just enjoying one another. Harvey pulled Mike in for a kiss, wrapping his arm a little tighter around Mike's back.

Mike looked up at Harvey after pulling away. "Do _you_ know how to Waltz?"

Harvey laughed. "You kidding?" Harvey spun Mike out and around before bringing him back again. Mike giggled against him. "Of course I do." He moved his hand from Mike's hips to the small of his back, bringing him a little closer. "According to my sources, _you_ need a lesson." Harvey smiled, pressing his lips to Mike's neck.

Mike laughed. "Wanna teach me?" He asked.

Harvey spun him out again, bringing him back against his chest. "We'll start tomorrow." He said into Mike's ear. Mike smiled and pressed against Harvey before he turned around to face him. He wrapped his arms around Harvey's neck. "For now," Harvey started as Mike pressed his lips to the side of Harvey's neck. "Let's go home."

Harvey pulled Mike gently into another kiss before moving to turn off the music. Harvey collected the rest of his things, before taking Mike's hand and leading them out of the office.

They climbed into the back of the town car and Mike pressed up against Harvey again like he had on the couch. Harvey placed a hand on Mike's thigh as the younger man snuggled against him.

"Thanks for dancing with me." Harvey said softly.

Mike nodded, resting against him. "I enjoyed it. And after you teach me, I'll get to teach Donna."

Harvey titled Mike's chin up, kissing him softly. Mike hummed softly into the kiss before pulling away. "Sleep," Harvey whispered. "I'll wake you up when we get back home."

Mike nodded, resting his head against Harvey's shoulder and closing his eyes. Harvey rubbed Mike's thigh softly. Mike took his hand and Harvey smiled as he watched the city pass them through the car's window.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Drop a review on your way out.

And I hope you guys will like the 3b premiere! Come tweet about it with me! _Twitter;_ ( ) amy_saltshaker

**Send Prompts and/or talk to me**; _Tumblr: _ **buriedvoices-stolenlives** (.tumblr) (.com) and come livetweet the show with me!


End file.
